


Unrehearsed

by Flightstone



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightstone/pseuds/Flightstone
Summary: A collection of NSFW drabbles that can't quite stand on their own, so I am compiling them all here.





	1. Sub Rosa

Asbel couldn’t concentrate.

It’d been days, almost a week, and all he could think about was Richard seated shirtless at his desk, so close but miles away on the other end of a bird call. Richard, his eyes dark and earthy and lustful, his breath a series of shaky rasps as he stroked himself slow, way too slow, then with mounting immutable need. Richard with his back arching off the chair, Richard...apologizing, blond fringe concealing his face as the transmission ended with an abrupt, jarring silence and Asbel shifting in discomfort, face still hot with the impossibility of what he’d just witnessed.

To say Asbel hadn’t been expecting such a thing, out of the blue, in the middle of paperwork was a serious understatement.

And it had led to some serious  (and too often unproductive) thinking.

Richard had  _ wanted  _ him, maybe still did, and he had never known. He never could have guessed he felt for him that strongly, he--

Too often, Asbel found himself daydreaming about Richard, about Richard watching him, about bare, slick fingers being raised to Richard’s lips, slowly, teasingly. And it never really mattered if it was Richard’s or his, all that mattered was that they were together, in the same room, just them. With time to spare to do whatever they wanted.

And then what?

He didn’t know. 

He’d never thought about having his way with Richard before. Somehow it had always been not quite forbidden, but somewhere out of reach. Richard was his best friend, his king, someone he wanted to protect. 

And yet, now…

“If you could, just for a moment, what is it you would want to do with me, Asbel?” Richard had asked him.

He didn’t know.

No. That was a lie, he did know. 

He wanted to touch Richard the way he’d touched himself, thinking of him.

He wanted to be there, anytime, whenever, so that Richard would never feel lonely again.

Never need to do that again when he missed him. Because it would be him. It would be his fingers driving Richard to a breaking point -- and beyond to a sweet, sleepy euphoria. His hands sliding down the soft lines of his chest, his skin absorbing the warmth of Richard’s naked body pressed against his, burying himself in deep and sealing it (maybe, eventually) with a kiss, right there hidden behind that messy strand of hair laying flat and rebellious against the crown of his head.

So Asbel goes.

Richard’s meeting with the council when he arrives at Barona Castle, and he just manages to find a maid, carrying linens in a basket down the hall. She bows him into Richard’s quarters with a smile that is slight and rehearsed, and then he’s standing opposite Richard’s desk, his fingertips sweeping the surface as if he’s trying to convince himself that this all really happened.

But there is Richard’s chair, and there is Richard’s bird. And as he takes a seat, he can just make out the faint floral undertones of the shampoo his friend likes, and he knows he didn’t imagine it.


	2. Three Simple Words Part 1

For the first time in pretty much ever, Asbel had a secret.

Or, he  _ had  _ had a secret, but before he could even figure out how to approach the subject, his friends had already managed to piece things together.

“Well, it’s about time,” Cheria told him one day. “Honestly, I was worried you might not ever notice. You _are_ a little dense when it comes to feelings, you know?”

"Yeah..." Asbel could only sigh. "You're right, Cheria. I guess I kind of am, huh?"

"Just promise me you'll both find a way to make it work, all right? Otherwise I can't be held responsible for what happens."

"So you'd take Richard's side, huh?"

Cheria shook her head, quickly dispersing Asbel's sheepish grin. "I meant Sophie, actually. If the two of you fought, you know how much that would upset her."

"Oh. Yeah. I can't deny that at all..."

“I’m not surprised.” Hubert said in between handing off heavy stacks of documentation to Asbel. “You’ve always thought highly of him, even as a boy.”

“We knew each other for only a few days,” Asbel countered, already tired as he set the paperwork (something about import taxes) down on his desk.

“Which proves my point,” Hubert continued, with a curt nod. “Swearing fealty at eleven years old. Kidnapping him from the castle and plotting mischief together like a couple of school girls.”

“Hey, we did not! And anyway I was just worried for him,” Asbel huffed.

“Call it what you like. Asbel, we all know how you feel about King Richard. The only one who failed to see it until _recently_ was you.”

Asbel just heaved another sigh and left it at that. In the end it made things a lot easier. His friends all knew, and he had their blessing. Even Dalen was aware...or at least, some of the things he’d said to him made Asbel suspect as much. And he couldn’t really complain either, since it meant that he and Richard could continue seeing one another when their schedules allowed, continue working unhindered through the new and exciting shape their friendship had taken on the past few months. Asbel liked the change -- it somehow fit comfortable in his hand, even as it continued to evolve. He couldn’t be happier about that.

Or so he’d thought. Until one day he met up with Captain Malik in Bar Tactics. Ever since Asbel had come of age, they’d get together whenever they were both in town and enjoy a drink together.

“So, how have things been going, Asbel?” Malik asked as he slid a chilled mug down the counter towards him.

“They’ve been well!” Asbel beamed, catching it by the handle before lifting it in a brief toast. “...Sometimes it’s hard to believe it’s been three months already!”

“Three whole months, eh? Well how about that.” Malik mused.

“Yeah. I’ve learned so much since then -- about...him, and about myself, you know? I never could have imagined things would’ve turned out like this. It’s almost like he can read my mind sometimes. We don’t even have to talk about it, we just... _get_ each other.”

“You two certainly sound close. But I do hope he’s taught you a thing or two about ‘wooing’, Asbel. I recall you having quite a lot of trouble speaking up about your feelings for Cheria.”

“Oh-- No, Captain. There’s no wooing involved or anything like that. We’re both past that point already. Besides, he already knows I’m crazy about him.”

“Asbel, you don’t mean to tell me...” Malik began with a frown. Something in the tone drawing Asbel’s attention -- like he was in for a lecture on poor form or a bad grade on a test.

“Captain?” asked Asbel.  


Silently Malik set down his drink. “Asbel, answer me honestly. When you say you’re ‘past that point’, do you mean you’ve already told him exactly how you feel about him? Because if not, that could be a serious problem.”

“Problem?" Asbel turned towards him, trying to run over everything in his mind -- every meeting, every encounter, _everything. "_ Well, I mean, I guess I haven’t really said it straight out, but. I didn’t think I needed to? I mean, it’s not like it’s any secret? You guys figured it out, and there’s no way we’d be...you know, <i>together</i> if I didn’t..”

“Tch. Asbel, Asbel. You’re still green, aren’t you?”

“Huh?”

“Do you really think that’s enough? Why, I was just speaking to King Richard the other day,” Malik informed him, leaning back and crossing his arms.  


“You were? What about?” Asbel sat up straighter.

“About you.”

“Wh...what did you guys talk about?”

“About how you’ve never once said that you love him.” Malik replied in a stern, but non-judgemental, tone.  


“But…! Yes I have??” insisted Asbel, his hands flailing in front of him like a man trying to stay afloat.  


“You sure of that, Asbel?”

“W-well… I told him how important he was to me! And how I cherish the time we spend together… And-- and that I care for him!”

“But did you say that you <i>love</i> him, Asbel? No one here is doubting your feelings, of course. We all know you’re an honest man. But there’s just no replacement for those three simple words coming from the mouth of the person you love most in the world. I’m sure he’d be very pleased with himself if you wanted to tell him that.”

“Of course I do! I just thought, with my actions…”

After all, actions speak louder than words. Considering that, he’d shown him dozens upon dozens of times… Right?

The times when he pinned Richard against the sheets like a butterfly under glass, their chests heaving in unison. Richard would lift his eyes, slow and gemstone-bright so that Asbel knew exactly what he wanted from him and how much he wanted it. Or, for example, yesterday, when Richard woke him before dawn, his mouth a tickle against his ear. Then he'd whispered his name, waited while Asbel wrapped an arm about his waist, shifted him back, back until he was crouched flush with his abdomen, bare skin a point of warmth against his, both enticing and irresistible at once.

“What happened to afternoons together, Richard?” Asbel murmured around a yawn. “It’s not even morning…”

“You don’t remember, Asbel? I seem to recall noontime occurring at exactly 12. That was hours ago, in fact.” Even in the darkness, Asbel could picture the smug grin on his friend’s face, the playful glint in his eye.

_’Smartass…’_ Asbel thought to himself, his other hand sliding agreeably lower. Richard's shiver of anticipation banished the last remnants of sleep from his mind as Asbel shifted up and back to align himself properly. “...Yeah, yeah. Hang tight, okay? I’ve got you.” 

He’d relished the way Richard slanted back to meet him with every forward thrust. Richard’s fingers wound tightly around the hand that held him steady as he sank onto one elbow, voice ringing out in the night before breaking.

Each steady gaze they shared had become a dialogue between them, something they both knew without the need for actual words. Asbel appreciated that. The invitation was always there, of course. Richard was nothing if not a good listener and a wealth of thoughtful (and sometimes completely bonkers) advice, but there was something nice about the comfortable way they could pick things up each time they were together and how he never had to second-guess anything or worry about screwing up.

But, still. Had he really been denying Richard this whole time? Surely he could find the courage to say something to him. It’d be just like every other time when they complimented one another’s progress in battle or catch up about goings on in Lhant and Barona. The same but different. _Special_.

“Asbel? Your face is all red.” Asbel blinked back to reality to find Malik watching him over his glass. “Thinking inappropriate thoughts in public?”

Flushing, Asbel sputtered into his drink. “It-- it must be the alcohol! But you’re right, Captain. I’m going to find a way to fix this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


End file.
